Three's a Crowd
by NightVadini
Summary: WARNING: YAOI: BOYxBOY Rated: R Anime/manga: Kuroko no Basuke Pairing: KagamixKurokoxKise ONESHOT


_How in the hell did this happen?_

Kise bit his lip as he made his way home with Kuroko fully passed out on his back. It wasn't a problem to carry the guy since he was so small, he was fully capable of that. No, the entire evening had been one heck of a disaster. He hadn't planned it to end up the way it had, with a passed- out drunken Kuroko.

He furrowed his brows in anger. He had invited Kurokocchi to a party he had at his modeling agency, a party that served to celebrate his recent success in achieving a top modeling agencies' contract. Though he was by all means a minor, alcohol had been served at the main event. He was quite used to it, though. He had been served countless times and was used to this due to his climbing career.

Kuroko hadn't, on the other hand. Kise had thought it a great idea to invite his younger friend out for some fun, and had figured innocently the party had been no problem. Though he had enjoyed steering the blue-haired boy around the large room, the younger athlete had not enjoyed it one bit. He had been stoic yet nervous the entire time, as far as Kise could tell. It had been quite funny, actually. Kise thought he had looked rather cute, and hadn't been able to keep his hands off the younger man, especially seeing him in the cute tuxedo he had been in.

The real trouble actually began when the wine had been served. At some point the two had gotten separated, mainly due to all the women that had begun to surround the model. Kuroko had slipped away, unnoticed as usual. As the younger athlete had drifted around the fancy, spacious room, he had bumped into a older yet classy woman.

"Hello," she smiled, flashing perfect, flawless teeth at him. "Do you happen to be Kise's friend?"

"Yes."

The woman smiled. "I see." In her hand she held two crystal glasses, and she motioned for him to take them.

When he did, she smiled a third time. "These are for you both. The one in your right hand is a find brand of Chteau Le Pin Pomerol, and in the other you have some Daiginjo-shu. Kise's favorite is the Daiginjo-shu, I believe."

"I see."

She smiled a final time and moved away from him, politely waving and glancing over her soft shoulder.

Kuroko had stood silently, watching as the crowd of business people and celebrities swallowed her up. He glanced down at his hands.

_Ah._

Which one was which?

It hadn't mattered anyway, seeing as how he didn't manage to get close to Kise. Waiting politely by a small table, he had decided to try a sip of one of the glasses. Then a second. He waited some more, and sat down. Then another sip.

Before long, Kuroko had finished the entire thing. And as he felt the last drop slide down his throat, he had discovered something truly interesting.

He had no toleration for alcohol, apparently. Before long he had passed out over the table and this was how the blonde had found him.

Kise frowned as he thought back on it. It was now well in the evening, and as the sun had passed over the horizon it was getting difficult to see by the minute. And though he was quite strong, the weight of the other athlete was getting heavy for him. He needed a rest.

When he passed a park he carefully hoisted Kuroko against a nearby tree. He crouched down before the blue-haired boy and stared at him. Then he sighed.

"Kurokocchi," he whined. "Why did you have to pass out on me?"

As the younger athlete remained motionless, he sighed again. As he continued to stare at Kuroko, he realized something he hadn't placed much thought on.

Kuroko was pretty. The boy had a flawless complexion, his skin a creamy, pale color. His lips were tinted a softer shade of rose, and his lashes were long and prominent in his boyish face.

How cute! Kise leaned closer. As he did so, Kuroko slightly moved and mumbled, sliding to the side of the tree. Kise caught him before he hit the ground, grabbing him by the shirt. As he straightened the other boy, Kise noticed he had accidentally unbuttoned the top part of Kuroko's white shirt.

_Whoops._

He moved to correct the shirt, then froze.

There was something terribly sexy about the way Kuroko looked right now. Passed out, his face innocent and slumbering, against the roughness of the tree with his shirt opened.

"Damn it," Kise muttered. He leaned in slightly and buried his face into Kuroko's neck, breathing the younger man's scent. Smelled so good.

His hands immediately began to pull the irritating dress shirt away, exposing a slender shoulder to the coolness of the night air. He trailed his lips over the small shoulder, his mind reveling in his new-found interest in the younger boy.

"What the _hell_ are you doing...?"

Kise jumped. He turned, only to find an extremely pissed-off Kagami standing directly behind him with a menacing aura. Even that red eyebrow of his was twitching.

"Kagamicchi ,"Kise squealed as he quickly pulled the dress shirt closed. "What are you doing here? Funny coincidence, right? Haha. Haha. Hahaha!"

A few beats of silence passed before Kagami said anything. "I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but Kuroko is not safe with you." With that the red-head strode over and picked up Kuroko, placing him over his shoulder.

"Wait! _Kagaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiii_!" Kise cried. But Kagami paid the blonde model no heed as he quickly left, intent on taking the blue-haired boy to safety.

Kagami softly placed Kuroko on his bed.

There had been no other way, really. He had no idea where the boy lived, and the park he had been idly strolling by then found Kise-molesting-Kuroko was close to his home. He figured it would just be easier to just take the boy home.

As he adjusted him on the bed, the blue-haired boy began to moan and toss, as if having a nightmare. Then he opened his eyes, softly.

"Hmm?" Kagami leaned closer, his eyes narrowing. "What's wrong, Kuroko?"

In a heartbeat the younger athlete had pulled Kagami close and kissed him fully, his intent extremely obvious.

"Ahhh!" Kagami freaked and flung himself backwards, smacking right into a solid, warm chest. He yelled for the second time as he saw Kise, who was standing nonchalantly in in the entrance of his room. "What are you doing here?"

Kise ignored him and ran to Kuroko and kneeled by the bed, his brown eyes soft. "What's wrong, Kurokocchi? Did this ugly boy molest you?"

_Ugly?_ Kagami gaped. He moved behind Kise. "Like hell! He just threw himself at me!"

"It's ok," Kise hugged the younger blushing boy, completely squishing him. "Don't worry, don't worry. Papa is here."

"Papa?"

As the commotion began to rise in the room a loud _slap!_ was heard. Kise gaped as pain filled the side of his cheek, the sting loud and clear. The blue-haired boy backed away from him on the bed. "Don't touch me."

"Kuroko...?"

A few beats of silence passed. Kuroko hugged himself as he began to visibly sweat and tremble, his body folding in on itself in pain. His temperature began to rise, and his cheeks flushed a rosy color as he felt a strange sensation overtake his body. "M-my body is...the wine she gave me...s-spiked..."

"Wine?" Kagami roared.

"That's it!" Kise bursted. "Was is that witch, Fujioka Yuki? She's been trying to get me in bed for years!"

_Years?_ Kagami wondered. _How old are you, again?_

"It must have been an aphrodisiac."

Kagami gulped. _Aphrodisiac?_

Kise kneeled again, watching the younger boy huddle his knees together. "Are you in pain, Kurokocchi?"

When he nodded, Kise sighed, running a finger through his shaggy hair. "Damn it."

"Just...leave me...alone. Fine," Kuroko whispered, closing his azure-blue eyes.

"Like hell!" Kise snapped. "I'm going to help you relieve it."

"What?" Kagami said. "You can't!"

"Well are you willing to do it?" Kise hissed, his brown eyes flashing. "He needs help and he obviously can't do it himself."

When Kagami kept silent Kise nodded, determination in his eyes. "I'll take care of it. Just step outside the room."

_What the hell,_ he thought._ This is my room, my house._ And thank God his parents weren't home. "Fine." He went into the living room and sat down, placing his head in his hands. "Ugh."

When Kagami stepped out, Kise turned to Kuroko. "I'm going to help you," he whispered. "Is that ok with you, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko just stared up at him, his eyes wide. He trembled slightly from his position as he rested on his side. "It hurts," he whispered as a bead of sweat escaped his forehead.

_I'll take that as a yes._

Silently, he moved onto the bed. It creaked slightly under his athlete's weight but he paid it no mind. He proceeded to removing all of the younger man's clothes, not wishing to get them dirty. He allowed no emotions to reflect on his face. To him, all of this was serious business. It was his duty to help Kurokocchi, and he felt obliged to see it through to the end.

When he had the boy fully naked his eyes widened. His entire body was slender and lithe, and oh-so-soft. He had a delicate waist, it seemed, and he wondered if his body was as silky as it looked.

He carefully pulled Kuroko into his lap and stilled him there. He hooked his longer legs underneath Kuroko's slender ones, pulling the younger boy's legs apart. But Kuroko still hid himself, using his hands as a shield from Kise's prying eyes.

"Don't hide yourself from me," Kise whispered into his ear, slightly biting it. Kuroko moaned quietly and let the younger man remove his hands. As his member came into view, Kise gulped.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Kuroko squirmed under his view, and began wriggling so far into his lap that Kise felt his own member respond.

On the other hand, he could definitely believe it. He had probably fantasized about it at some point, hell, even the show's fan-girls probably had, too. It was downright obvious.

"Ssh," Kise whispered, softly blowing hot air down Kuroko's neck. He gently took the erection and squeezed it, fully enjoying the effect it had on the blue-haired athlete. The younger boy whimpered as he began a rhythm, squeezing and sliding as much as he could.

"Does that feel good?"

Kagami was...was feeling strange.

Though he was in the living room the house was quite small, and noises traveled easily down the hallway, especially when the house was this quiet. Especially noises like those.

_Shit_.

He felt himself growing hard and he was powerless to stop it. Kuroko's obvious moans of ecstasy were really turning him on, and there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there?

The thought of that bastard Kise servicing Kuroko irritated him like hell. He hadn't been sure what to do about the problem, but then again he didn't think Kise's decision would affect him this much. He wanted to hit the other athlete so badly and then...

Then what? Replace him...?

Kise noticed Kuroko's climbing climax as the boy's hips began to meet his thrusts. When he came, Kuroko's entire body flexed out, his hips pulling forward and his head came back hard against Kise's shoulder. He groaned and gasped loudly, his blue eyes shutting in extreme pleasure.

As he came, Kise noticed a thin strand of saliva that escaped the younger man's mouth. As if on instinct he claimed it, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth and claiming the territory there, too.

"_What_ are you doing."

The kiss was broken as Kagami stood glaring at them in the entrance of the room. Kuroko slightly moaned and rolled his head away from the sight of them, his body hot and in pain.

In an instance Kise pulled himself and Kuroko back, leaning on the bed on his elbows and fully exposing the naked body to Kagami compared to the sitting position they had been in before.

"What do you think?" he smirked, raising one blonde eyebrow. "Waiting for you."

Unexpectedly, Kagami took the bait. He crept onto the bed and paused as the bed creaked under the heavy weight. Kuroko made no protest as the latter joined them. His eyes locked with Kagami but he only flushed slightly.

As the two gazed at each other Kise moved and began trailing soft bites and kisses down Kuroko's body, inwardly smirking as they elicited gasps of pleasure. Kagami frowned and bit Kuroko's neck, kissing the delicate neck before him.

Kuroko squirmed as the two slowly worked on him terribly slowly, his body moving and stretching as they beat around the bush. Kise reached first, impatient as ever. He slowly kissed Kuroko's erection and took it in his mouth, closing his eyes as he concentrated on tasting him.

Kagami responded by closing his mouth on Kuroko's, filling the younger's with his own tongue, taking no prisoners. His hands, meanwhile, traveled to his behind and finding an opening, the thrust in two fingers.

Kuroko moaned and broke the kiss, the new-found feeling alien to him. A delicate wisp of saliva still connected their mouths, and Kagami was intent on reuniting them. He titled Kuroko's face back his way and took him again, while pushing his fingers around making the muscles inside Kuroko relax properly.

Kise continued sucking him off, enjoying the foreign, salty taste that invaded his mouth. He worked the erection faster, taking him deep into his mouth and then pulling fully out. He grinned as he glanced up at the other two, then began licking and biting Kuroko from side to side, up and down. With his free hands he jacked himself off, squeezing himself and working his erection up and down.

When Kuroko came Kagami felt his body clench around his fingers deliciously. The blue-haired boy cried out as his body rose upward and the two held him up as he rode out the orgasm.

But it seemed the blonde model was not done yet with Kuroko. He immediately attached himself to one of the boy's pale nipples, playfully nipping and biting at it as Kagami stared down at him in frustration

One of Kise's brown eyes winked up at Kagami, and narrowed in a challenging manner. Kagami, not willing to back down to the other athlete, took the other unattended nipple. Kuroko moaned as the two suckled him at different speeds, his pale arms clutching at the bedsheets beneath him.

Once again Kagami's fingers invaded Kuroko's behind and Kise, noticing, said, "Why don't you take the back and I will the front."

Kagami let go of Kuroko's bright red nipple, his face aghast. "Wha?"

Kise grinned and motioned down at the blue-haired boy who was panting up at them, his bright eyes unable to focus as he still struggled to fight the drug.

"It's one hell of a drug," Kise purred. Then he added, "We have to do everything we can to help him."

Agape, Kagami only nodded. With wide eyes he watched as Kise flipped the poor boy, raising his ass in the air and his head against the bed.

Kagami continued to slowly finger the younger boy, massaging his insides and preparing him. Feeling he was ready, Kagami slowly undid the buckle that help his jeans up. He held himself in his hand and positioned himself at the entrance. Feeling slightly nervous, he glanced up at Kise.

He had second thoughts, and Kise read them easily on Kagami's face.

Through gritted teeth and with flashing mahogany eyes, Kise said, "Don't you want to possess him?"

That did it for him. On the court, as powerful and raw as Kagami's own strength was, he was his own. Kuroko certainly intensified that, yes, and they knew each other's strengths so well they moved in response to each other's bodies. But cooperation and agreement did not mean possession. Though Kuroko was physically weak, he had a modicum that was endless. His own keen ability was limitless, the essence of it fierce and wild in its own hypnotizing way. And Kagami was drawn to that power. He wanted to tame it, to give himself to it, whatever it took. He wanted it. And that realization was what drew him over the edge of the situation he was in.

Of sex.

He wanted to fuck Kuroko.

It was all too plain now. And he no longer had to think about, it anyway. The instinct in him to own the younger boy was prominent in his mind and nothing else.

Kise was ready on the the other end, gripping himself against Kuroko's mouth. With a nod from the blonde the both of them thrust in at the same time, each from different ends. Kuroko's body flexed itself as he was invaded, and it seemed the heat in the room increased drastically. Still fully drunk from the drugs, he groaned against Kise's erection as he felt it widen his mouth. He suckled on it as Kagami began a harsh rhythm behind him.

As Kise began a slow but sexy rhythm that involved his hips, Kagami grasped the blue-haired boy's hips and eased in deep inside him. He felt sweat forming on his body as he pushed himself deeper then out, and he lowered himself onto Kuroko, hugging the younger's entire backside, being careful not to crush the smaller boy with his tremendous weight.

"Shit," the red-haired grunted. "So tight."

He rode him hard and long, feeling the movement build up deep inside him. He felt Kuroko's heat and core as they enveloped his senses, and entirely forgetting the blonde on the other side, he fucked the younger boy senseless. Kuroko began to match his thrusts, rising his hips and body against Kagami, creating a friction that drove him senseless as he ravaged the slender body beneath him.

Kise, meanwhile, was enjoying the show. Peeking from underneath his blonde hangs he hid the grin that rose in him. He gripped his Kurokocchi and fucked his mouth over and over, hissing as he felt perfect white teeth graze him slightly.

He had always wanted to do this, in the back of his mind. Though he was slightly pissed he hadn't been the one to claim Kuroko's ass, he was fine with it. The three of them worked well together as team, both on the court and on the bed, ironically.

Or at least sometimes they did.

They came at the same time, their bodies convulsing in pleasure, as the three of them cried out. Neither Kagami nor Kuroko pulled out, each filling Kuroko the brink. The fell as one entity to the bed, each exhausted from all the pain and pleasure. Kuroko was entirely passed out, and when Kagami looked over he noticed Kise dozing off with small snores. Closing his eyes, he immediately followed suit and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kagami woke up with a _thump!._

"Shit," he mumbled, eyes cranking opened. He noticed the light of the sun peering in and lighting up the ceiling, and in his confusion he sat up, holding his head.

It hurt. He stretched slightly from he where he was next to his bed, closing his eyes in bliss. He heard a slight rustling and opened one eye, confused.

Bright brown eyes stared at him.

"Ahh—" Kise muffled the athlete's mouth, heavily pissed.

"Ssshhh," the blonde said. "Will you _shut_ up? You'll wake up Kurokocchi." he smiled.

He nodded and glanced over at the blue-haired...who was passed out on his bed.

From last night

_Oh, shit._

The memories came back with a vengeance. He bit his lip as he remembered.

Did he really...have sex...did...

Kise nodded gravely. "Oh, yeah."

The two taller athletes stared at each other over their steaming coffees. The scent of it was heavy and delicious in the air, it made Kagami realize how hungry he was. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled violently.

"Pfft," Kise smirked. "That shake the whole house, I think. And yeah, you must be starving...we had one hell of a work out last night."

Kagami frowned at that and sipped at his drink, refusing to answer.

"I guess all that exercise paid off. Kurokocchi will probably still sleep until noon or later, since his body can only take so much. Damn, we made the bed creak last night," he whistled.

As Kagami choked on his coffee he thanked the heavens it was the weekend...and that his parents were away. Only God knows what would have happened in they had walked on on their fun little adventure last night.

"Would you be serious?" Kagami hissed, trying not to roar.

"I _am_ being serious," Kise glared at him. "What the hell are we going to do now? He probably won't even remember what happened, anyway."

_Maybe it's better he doesn't remember,_ Kagami thought.

"The both of us have to take responsibly," Kise added.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?"

Kise leaned back in his chair, frowning. "I don't know! I don't know. But I do know one thing." He leaned forward on his elbows and Kagami followed suit. Kise smiled sweetly, "Three's a crowd! Just kidding, just kidding," he quickly added as Kagami's menacing aura threatened to eradicate him. "Seriously," the blonde said, sighing loudly. "Things...aren't going to the same from now on."

"Do you seriously think the three of us can have any sort of relationship?" Kagami said roughly "Like hell! Who's ever heard of such a thing, anyway? We're high school boys!"

Kise shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing to do now...is to wait for Kurokocchi to wake up. Everything has always been based on him, anyway. He's our center."

Kagami quietly thought to himself, and he had to agree. Who the hell knew what tomorrow would bring...but all that the two of them knew, is that they would have to face it. And hopefully work out this new-found relationship that the three of them had developed.

It all depended on their sleeping beauty.

A/N: {To be honest, I have no idea why both Kagami and Kise are so well informed on gay sex *cough cough* They're just awesome like that.}

{I am no expert on wines...or gay sex...or anything else that makes sense, hehe.}

Hey guys! This is my first yaoi fanfic, sorry it's rather long...I love this pairing. And I love yaoi. And I love writing, and so I thought I would try my hand at yaoi writing. I was blushing the entire time I wrote this, looking over my shoulder and stuff...but it was interesting to write. I hope you enjoyed it C: I know the ending leaves a lot of loose ends but...I didn't really want to continue this supposed one-shot...and I didn't want it to turn into chapters...so here you go C:


End file.
